


Beginnings

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: First Meetings [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: First meetings
Series: First Meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Beginnings

Author: Karen

Rating: PG

Pairing: C/D (obviously)

Synopsis: First meetings

Author’s note: Answering the ‘First Impressions Challenge’

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

Dedications: Alea and Fernando, cos it’s great to have you back. And the usual suspects Jen, Ina and Mel.

  
  
  


The two teenagers eyed each other and then turned back to their respective guardians, “This is a joke right?”

Buffy frowned at her sister and then glared at Spike as he muttered, “I bloody well hope so”

“Shut up Spike. Dawn be nice.”

Connor folded his arms and said mutinously, “I’m not doing it. She’s a  _ girl _ .”

Angel sighed deeply, “Connor, remember when we said we were going to work on your social skills? Now would be a good time to start.”

Dawn swung back to the dark haired boy and said scathingly, “I’d rather be a girl than a Peter-Pan-wannabe gone bad.”

Spike sniggered as the boy frowned in confusion, “See he got your brains, peaches.”

“Shut  _ up _ , Spike.”

Connor glared around him, “I’m not doing it.”

“Hello? Like this is how I was jonesing to spend my weekend?”

Buffy rolled her eyes and said in a tone that brooked no argument, “You two are going shopping and you WILL bond if it kills you. Or  _ I _ will.”

Angel nodded in agreement and borrowed Willow’s resolve face, “Right. Connor you need a friend your own age and someone who knows what kids should be wearing at school. Dawn’s the obvious choice.”

“She’s a  _ girl _ !”

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and said firmly, “You say that one more time and this  _ girl  _ is gonna kick your Davy Crockett ass all over the city.”

Connor laughed at the expression on her little freckled face, “I’d like to see you try. I’m the Destroyer.”

“Yeah? Of what…good fashion sense? And hello? Mystical energy key? I could so kick your ass if I wanted.”

They glared at each other and Spike laughed again, “Well, this is going swimmingly. What’s next Slayer? Fixing up Faith and Giles?”

Buffy and Angel hissed in unison, “Shut up, Spike!”

Buffy reached into her purse and pulled out a small billfold, “Dawn, here’s your allowance. Take Connor and help him get the stuff he needs for school. Be back by sundown for dinner.”

Angel copied her move and handed a considerably larger billfold to Connor, “Go have fun and get your stuff for school. And stay together.”

Dawn rolled her eyes and stamped towards the hotel doors, “Ok, fine, but if I see anyone I know I’m not admitting I’m with him.”

Connor followed her, “Likewise.”

“Oh please. Everyone you know in this city lives here. Like you need to hide your shame.” Dawn marched through the doors and let the heavy glass swing back into his face. Connor caught it and sending his father on last baleful look followed Dawn out into the sun. 

End.


End file.
